transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Snaptrap (TF2017)
Snaptrap from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio If asked what three words would best describe himself, Snaptrap would likely answer "unstoppable killing machine" and then try to eat your brains. He truly earned his nickname of "Butcher of the Bogs" when he massacred an Autobot regiment in the Toxic Sludge Swamps on Cybertron. As powerful as he is deranged, escaping Snaptrap is impossible and defeating him is even harder. While his Seacon underlings all share a unanimous love of the hunt, Snaptrap prefers the capture and gutting of the prey. Fueled by an unquenchable bloodlust, even his fellow Seacons know to tread lightly in his presence, as even the slightest offense can invoke Snaptrap's psychotic brutality. Snaptrap can combine with his Seacon warriors to form Piranacon. History Arc 3 When Shockwave's Earthbound Decepticons established their new undersea base, Snaptrap and the Seacons were summoned from Cybertron to work on the base's fortifications, as they were uniquely suited for underwater activity. They got more than they bargained for when the super-Decepticon Galvatron came a'calling. Despite their new Earth-forms being largely untested, Snaptrap urged his teammates to do their best against their opponent. He quickly realized that their best simply wasn't good enough, and so called his troops back so they could combine into Piranacon. Even in this form, however, they were trounced by Galvatron's seemingly-infinite might. |Enemy Action| Whatever it was that caused Snaptrap to stick with Shockwave, it didn't last long - shortly after, they joined the new commander Ratbat. Snaptrap later took part in a major offensive against the Autobots on Earth's moon. The Seacons formed Piranacon, joining his fellow combiners against the Autobots' combiners. The Decepticons were forced to retreat, however, when Grimlock and Blaster joined the battle. |Totaled| The Seacons were later commissioned to hunt down a sunken shipwreck in the water around the Decepticon undersea base, a wreck which supposedly contained an Autobot data disk with valuable information encoded on it. They successfully obtained the treasure chest containing the cassettes and, despite a brief theft Blaster, managed to recapture the prize and return it to their leader. |Club Con| Unfortunately for them, this led to a sequence of events whereby the treacherous Starscream acquired the power of the Underbase for himself. Starscream summoned the Decepticons of Scorponok and the Semper Tyrannis to Ratbat's base without first warning him. Snaptrap nearly destroyed their fellow Decepticons when the Seacons formed Piranacon to confront this unexpected visitor. Both sides were wary of each other after that, eventually leading to a Decepticon Civil War just as Starscream planned. The Seacons protected their leader Ratbat from the fuel-supping fangs of Bomb-Burst during the skirmish. |Cold War| Trivia *Robin Atkin Downes voices Snaptrap. Changes *The unnamed Decepticon medic from the beginning of the series takes Snaptrap's role in Salvage! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *The data disk in Club Con! was originally two mini-cassettes both representing Grand Slam & Raindance. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Seacons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons